Wish you were here
by Mystik Genie
Summary: Wish you were here Sasuke, wish you were here' Naruto's thoughts about Sasuke as he is held prisoner of the Akatsuki [better than it sounds] One sided SasuNaru, dark, shippuden spoilers


**Warning! Dark, and kind of evil. Shippuden spoilers. Implied rape**

**I don't own Naruto, but I do have lots of pocky! first reviewer gets some**

**--- --- -- ---------------------**

Wish you were here- don't make me laugh.

So many times I've said that when I think of you. Every day after you left Konoha- after you left me. Even the beautiful nights under the stars, especially those; I wished we could share them together, even if just for the moment. All those nights alone, when I faced up to the reality, of the real reason I was hunting you down, the reason why I wanted to become powerful and strong; not for others, not to prove myself to the village and get their respect, but for you. I wanted to become stronger so you would see me as your equal, so you would respect me, and maybe even love me. That's what I realised, I realised I loved you; maybe I always had but hadn't realised it, we've been through lots together, and sadly we were separated.

We were parted too soon, I hadn't realised it yet, it was soon after when I realised; i felt my heart being ripped in two. The day you broke my heart was the day I realised that I loved you; and it hurt.

You have no idea how much it hurt when you left, you just stood and laughed, then you ran; you didn't have the decency to look at me, you just left. I chased you, but you paid no attention, it was like when I was a child, I was of no interest, even when I caught you, the only reason you fought me was to get me to stop following you, and to try out your new power; it was always about you.

Maybe you should have killed me that day instead of leaving me, it would have saved me a lot of trouble, I wouldn't be in the predicament I now find myself, and the Akatsuki wouldn't be one step closer to world domination. But you don't know where I am right now, and you don't care; you don't care that I find myself captured by Itachi, your brother! You know, the one you always want to kill, the reason you left. The only reason you would come to this terrible place is to kill him, not save me, for all I know you'd probably leave me here to rot.

I wished you would come, when he and Kisame caught me, I wished you would come to my rescue even if just to kill your brother I wouldn't care if you used me as bait. I wished you were there as they killed Sakura, Sai and Kakashi, you could have helped me save them! But you didn't come, I fought them till I was exhausted, then they took me. I wished- I prayed, you would come to my rescue, no-one else knew where we were for all they knew we were safely together, eating ramen- how I miss ramen. But no-one came, their bodies probably haven't been found yet, it will be a long time if they are found, by then it will be too late for me, they'll have extracted the Kyuubi and I'll be dead, but unlike Gaara they'll be no-one to bring me back.

Do you know what your brother said when the captured me! He said that you were even more of an idiot than he thought; because you left me. I defended you! I love you how could I not? and I think Itachi saw that in me. He just laughed, asked me if he looked much like you, if I could love himself instead, he looked at me with weird eyes; It only got worst from there.

Constantly I thought 'wish you were here' as they took me the Akatsuki hideout; to rescue me to save me from my fate, I was without hope. They proudly proclaimed how they would extract the Kyuubi from within me; like they did to Gaara. Itachi spoke of what I disappointment it was that I would have to die from it, but the extraction wouldn't take place for a while yet, he could still have his fun. I'll tell you one thing, he's had his fun and plenty of it, not five hours ago he had more of that fun with me; what he's done to me what he will continue to do to me. I wish you were here, to save me, to help me, but you aren't and yet I still dare to hope you will come to my rescue.

Three years I spent training and getting stronger for you, so I could show you how great I've become; so I could get you to come back. Three years I wasted, three damm years I wasted on you! And for what! To die at the hands of your brother and his sick little organisation!

I wish, I wish you were here.

But now. Now I wish you were here for another reason, maybe its selfish, but after three years of doing everything for you I think I deserve it.

I wish you were here Sasuke, I wish you were here so you could suffer with me.

I wish you were here so you can be killed by the hands of your brother, so the one thing you aspired to do during your pathetic life can turn to dust in your last dying breath.

Just like mine- I wanted to be Hokage!

I wanted to be noticed and respected!

I wanted to be loved-by you- loved- was it too much to ask?

You- you've always had people noticing you, giving you their love and respect, I had to work for it, and I still don't receive what I should.

I wish you were here

I wish you were here, so you can suffer as I have

Wish you were here Sasuke

Wish you were here


End file.
